dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Day 1
とサバイバル！ のツライ |Rōmaji title = Kyōryū to Sabaibaru! Gohan no Tsurai Shugyō |Literal title = Dinosaur Survival! Gohan's Difficult Training |Series = DBZ |Number = 7 |Edited = Gohan's Metamorphosis |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = June 14, 1989 |English Airdate = June 23, 2005 |Manga = Gohan and Piccolo *Son Gohan, the Inconsolable |Previous = No Time Like the Present |Next = Gohan Goes Bananas! }} とサバイバル！ のツライ |''Kyōryū to Sabaibaru! Gohan no Tsurai Shugyō''|lit. "Dinosaur Survival! Gohan's Difficult Training"}} is the 1st episode of the Vegeta Saga and 7th overall of the entire Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 14, 1989. Its original American airdate was June 23, 2005. Summary Piccolo leaves Gohan in the middle of Break Wasteland, saying that he will be back in six months to teach him how to fight; if he cannot learn to survive on his own, he does not deserve to live, much less fight. On The Lookout, Kami tells Mr. Popo that he senses a change in Piccolo and he isn't acting the way he expects. He believes the reason for this is because Piccolo knows that they will die in one year based on a prophecy that Kami had, though he doesn't know if it's because Piccolo dies in battle of he will die of old age. While Gohan bawls to himself on Earth, Goku tries to save some time by leaping entire sections of the very twisty road, but catches his foot on an incredibly sharp scale of the Snake Way and nearly falls into the depths of Hell below. Elsewhere, Krillin is picked to visit the homestead, where he has to break the bad news to Chi-Chi about what happened to Gohan and Goku, but when directly confronted with the Ox-King and his hot-tempered daughter, he can not bring himself to do so. Gohan is chased by a T-Rex, and flees up a large rock formation, from which he can not climb down again. Piccolo secretly watches Gohan's activities throughout his time there and without being noticed drops two apples for him to eat, saying it won't happen again. Major Events *Gohan uses his hidden powers accidentally and ends up stuck on a mountain. Appearances Characters *Piccolo *Gohan *Krillin *Kami *Goku *Chi-Chi *Ox-King *Mr. Popo *Fortuneteller Baba Locations *Earth **Break Wasteland **Mount Paozu ***Goku's House **The Lookout *Other World **Snake Way Objects *Tail Techniques *Hidden Potential Differences from the manga *Krillin visits Chi-Chi to tell her the bad news but is unable to do so and ends up staying for dinner, this scene was exclusive to the anime. *The Guide informing Fortune Teller Baba of Goku's message at a restaurant in the Other World is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *What happens to Gohan in this episode is similar to what Chi-Chi feared would happen to him in the previous episode: Chi-Chi predicted he would be left alone by Master Roshi in the ocean, swimming away from sharks to an island to fend for himself, she then thought he would want food and would climb a tree only to be bitten by a snake, causing his brain to be poisoned and to never be able to do math again. What truly happens is that Piccolo leaves Gohan alone and when Gohan climbs a large rock to get his coat, in which a snake was hiding but it did not bite him and instead left him alone. *While visiting Chi-Chi and Ox-King at Goku's House, Krillin was dressed in a blue suit for the only time as an adult, which he also wore as a kid prior to and after the 21st and 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 7 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 7 (BDZ) pt-br:É preciso sobreviver aos dinossauros! O difícil treinamento de Gohan de:Kyōryū to Survival! Gohan no Tsurai Shugyō fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 007 pl:Dragon Ball Z 007 Dinozaury i szkoła przetrwania! Morderczy trening Gohana Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z